Visible
by myheartisyours0523
Summary: In which Kurt finally comes home and Puck hopes his feelings aren't visible.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - Don't own it.

**Summary - In which Kurt finally returns home and Puck nearly goes crazy. Purt. Set after high school. **

**Rated T - For obvious reasons. Swearing, sexual content, the works. PG-13 as of now, but...  
**

**Rating subject to change. ;)  
**

**Just a little project I started...Review, please.  
**

**xoxo, Chuck.  
**

**p.s. the text in italics are memories, if you couldn't figure that out. :)  
**

* * *

Prologue

Kurt was coming home.

Noah nearly choked on his sandwich when he overheard Burt Hummel bring up the casual subject up to other mechanic.

"…Broadway stuff for the past five years. He's coming home tomorrow." Burt was wiping his hands on a rag, surveying the Mercedes (_Ha, the irony,_ Noah grumbled in his head) that he was taking a break from.

"You haven't seen your kid in five years?" The mechanic surprised voice was easy to catch. Noah had suddenly lost his ravaging appetite. He dropped his sandwich in the trashcan behind him.

Burt let out a barking laugh. "Nah, Kurt's a little protective about what I eat and such, so he checks up on me. Usually he flies me out to New York. You know how he is."

The mechanic must have nodded, because his answer never reached Puck's ears.

Noah knew how Kurt was. How he hated Lima, how he'd do anything to steer clear of the town, even if that meant flying his father out to New York every three months.

That's why Noah never saw him again after the summer. Even before graduation, he had his bags packed. He stayed for a few weeks after, but he was gone before July.

Noah felt his heart, typically dormant, twitch suddenly.

He sighed. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

* * *

When he woke up on his couch (he hadn't had the energy to pull himself all the way to his tiny bedroom) the next morning, he wondered if it would just be easier to call in sick and hole up inside his apartment until Kurt went back to New York.

Then again, rent was due in three days.

"Puckerman, is that...Colgate on your tee shirt?"

"No." He glanced down. Definitely Crest. Burt chuckled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen; drink some coffee before you start on the Benz, alright? You look like you barely slept at all."

He had gotten sleep; it was the dreams that kept him from being restful. Puck poured himself a NASCAR mug full of black coffee and drank it all in one swallow.

Filling his lungs with cool air, he marched toward the bathroom to change.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

"Noah Puckerman."

The tool in his hand slipped and cut a thin line down his index finger. He wiped the blood on his navy cover-alls.

_Hummel's voice was so _high_. Puck laughed for hours after the kid squeaked when his perfect hair was messed up by an angry gust of autumn wind._

_He could hit notes that the girls in Glee couldn't. When he laughed, it sounded like someone hitting one of those triangle instruments over and over. Puck liked the sound. _

_He didn't like the sound of Kurt yelling at him, though. Especially when Puck knew he had done something wrong._

_He loved when he lowered his voice, when it came out like a sexy growl. He loved when Kurt moaned into his kisses, when he mewled because Puck had managed to press all the right buttons. _

_Puck kind of loved everything about Kurt's voice.  
_

Reality. He needed to be in reality.

Noah lifted his hazel eyes, away from the his bleeding finger, and found the owner of the most unusual voice that he would ever hear.

Stand a mere five yards away, one hand poised on his hip in a such a familiar way that Noah wanted to laugh, Kurt Hummel smiled. It was that half smile, the one that pulled only half of his mouth upward, and Puck felt himself start to melt.

He hoped just it wasn't visible.


	2. Coming Home

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Noah understood why Kurt had left. Between the name calling and dumpster dives, it only made sense that he'd escaped as soon as he could.

Noah just didn't understand why he never said goodbye.

"Kurt." He looked the same. Perfect hair, perfect complexion, clothes that, even if Noah saved up for a year, he couldn't afford. Full red lips, clear eyes that pierced him. "It's been awhile."

"It has." His shoes made soft clicking noises as he took a few steps forward. Noah, surprised, backed into the car he'd been working on. Kurt immediately stopped advancing, and Puck felt stupid. "I wasn't aware that you worked here."

"I...Yeah." He suddenly couldn't remember how to speak English. Fortunately, Kurt had always been a little chatty.

"It must have slipped my dad's mind. Usually, I'd be informed about that a former..." He seemed to search for the right word, "...peer worked here."

That stung a bit, but Noah brushed it off. The only thing that he could think of saying at that moment was "I missed you", so he remained silent and thought about how amazing Kurt's lips used to feel against his skin.

The awkwardness in the room could have been cut with a butter knife. Kurt reached up, sliding his fingers along his bangs to make sure they were still in place, and then asked, "Did you end up buying that place on Main Street?"

_Kurt's bright eyes had slipped over the bare walls, the smile widening as they traveled. He tugged Puck along by the reluctant boy's forearm. "_This_ is the one for yo_u."

_"Kurt_, _it's tiny_." _Puck felt the realtor's eyes narrow at them. He pulled his arm out of Kurt's grasp and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Maybe we should do this another day_."

_Read: Maybe we should come back when there isn't a homophobic realtor showing us around. Kurt read his mind and his eyes; he placed a hand on his hip and asked politely, "Excuse me, could you give me and my brother a few minutes alone? I absolutely have to talk him into buying this place."_

_The realtor was reluctant, but excused herself. _

_Kurt had wrapped his arms around Puck's waist, pulling him close, and rested his forehead in the nape of the jock's neck. "She doesn't matter. You need to buy this place. It fits you."_

_Two weeks after Kurt had left, Puck had._

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I did."

Kurt nodded. "It fi-"

"KURT! Did you throw out all my Slim Jims?" Burt roared from inside the break room. Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Dad, you _know _Slim Jims are bad for your health and for your skin! I have explained this to you multiple times, and yet you insist on eating them!" He walked away then, stomping toward the door and neglecting to give Noah a simple farewell.

What was with him and refusing to say goodbye?

He was disappointed. He just hoped it wasn't visible.

* * *

Later that night, Noah glanced around his apartment.

It looked the same as it did the day he bought it, although the walls were a little less bare and the floors were a little more worn. He loved his apartment...But why? Because Kurt had picked it out?

He went into his bedroom, glancing once at the unmade queen-sized bed, and pulled out the bottom drawer of the small desk in the corner.

He rifled through important papers, surpassed his senior yearbook, eyes surveying the mess of important things until his fingers slipped over a piece of glossy paper. His mouth twitched into a smile, and he pulled the Polaroid picture out of the mess.

It was of Kurt. He was asleep on his side, with his back to the camera, a thin white sheet barely covering his naked form.

Noah smiled at the photograph. Kurt had nearly killed him when he woke up and found it in the back pocket of Noah's jeans.

From then on, Noah had carried it with him everywhere.

Until Kurt had left.

The doorbell rang. Noah jumped and walked, with the photo still clutched in his hand, to the door.

He didn't bother looking through the peephole; the only two people that visited him were the landlord, asking for the rent, or the elderly lady that lived across the hall, in need of manual help, like screwing in a light bulb and reaching something up on the highest shelf.

So Noah was rather surprised when he found Kurt standing outside his door at 10:30 on a Monday night.

And Noah was only dressed in a pair of ratty old sweatpants with a rip in the knee and a hole in one of the pockets.

Not to mention the picture clasped in his right hand.

Noah nearly barfed in panic.

He just hoped it wasn't visible.

* * *

"Still like honey in your tea?"

"Please."

He was sitting at Noah's kitchen table, a finger tracing the cup rings left behind by Noah's morning coffee mugs. Noah still hadn't pulled on a shirt; he blushed like an idiot every time Kurt's eyes fluttered over his exposed skin.

Hastily, he pressed a cup of hot tea (complete with a thin slice of lemon, just the way Kurt liked it) in front of the fashionable boy and dropped himself into the seat across from him. Kurt sipped it gratefully, smiling a little.

"So...what brings you here?" Noah asked as casually as he could, fingering the waistband of his sweatpants. Kurt ran a thin finger over the lip of the mug, staring into the contents like it was going to give him all the secrets of life.

"I was hoping we could catch up?" He stated it as a question, his voice wavering into unsureness. Noah thought about turning him away, but the blue eyes flickered up, bright and persuasive. Noah became aware of the picture in his hand; he hadn't dared to put it down while making the tea, in fear that Kurt would walk into the kitchen and see it. He slipped it into his pocket and hoped it didn't crumple.

"Sure."

Kurt beamed. "Fantastic. So tell me: have you seen anyone? Finn? Quinn? I see Mercedes on all the holidays, but -"

"No." Noah interrupted quietly, placing his hands on the table. Kurt's mouth snapped closed, and Noah felt obligated to add, "Finn and I aren't exactly friends anymore, remember? And Quinn left right after you."

"Oh." He brought his cup to his lips, obviously muffling any other questions he had about the kids from Glee. Noah started to etch his name into the table with his fingernail.

Feeling a bit like the jerk he was in high school, Noah cleared his throat. "How's New York?"

"Good." Kurt said simply, going back to his tea.

_"You like _tea_?" Puck crinkled his nose, sniffing hesitantly at the traveling mug Kurt held in his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes._

_"It's organic. Green tea also helps your burn fat, and therefore helping you lose weight-"_

_"Will that make you lose that sexy ass?"_

_Kurt grinned and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Of course not."_

Noah shook his head slightly, hoping Kurt hadn't noticed his zone-out, and reached for the mug. Kurt didn't protest when he brought it to his lips and sipped.

He hadn't touched the chamomile tea since senior year, but he'd kept the box of tea bags for some unknown reason.

Probably in case Kurt ever came home.

He just hoped the reason wasn't visible.

* * *

**Review, please. **


	3. Catching Up

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**_Again, the italics are memories. _  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

"Still with Blake?" Noah pushed the mug back toward Kurt, appreciating the way the soprano's long fingers curled around the handle. Kurt let out a little snort.

"_Blaine _broke up with me in 12th grade, Noah."

"Sorry." His face was sympathetic.

Like he didn't remember.

_Kurt's face was pressed into Puck's neck. His tears, warm and salty, were slipping down Puck's skin and into his cotton tee shirt. He'd been crying for at least an hour now (Puck was keeping time on the clock above Kurt's perfectly styled head). _

_"Kurt." He wrapped his arms loosely around the boy for the first time. He liked the way Kurt fit comfortably into his side, how perfectly natural everything felt. _

_"H-he just l-left me-e at the t-theater...I d-don't know what I d-did w-wrong." Kurt sobbed. Puck could feel his lips moving against his skin as the smaller boy struggled to speak. Puck tightened his grip. _

_"Kurt. Listen, alright?" He wasn't good at this comforting stuff. He cleared his throat and carefully tapped Kurt's chin upward. "Dude, he's got to be some really messed up guy if he let you get away. You're like, totally hot. And your voice is killer. If he doesn't appreciate you, he isn't worth your time. Okay?"_

The side of Kurt's mouth ticked up into a knowing smile, but he merely sipped at his tea.

Noah shifted in his seat. Talking to Kurt used to be so easy. Now, all he wanted to do was ask him, in very plain words, why he'd left Noah alone and in love. He shook his head. It was better to avoid conflict.

"How long are you staying?"

Kurt cocked his head to the side, as if considering the question. Noah watched his eyelashes flutter slightly as the wheels in his brain turned ceremoniously. "A week or so. I have to get back."

Noah let his hands fall into his lap. "Have someone waiting for you?"

"No." Kurt's little smile grew, making Noah's heart flip flop. He tapped the side of his mug lightly with his index finger. "Unless you consider my computer and an enormous amount of work 'someone'."

It was Noah's turn to grin. "I don't. Usually."

Kurt's blue eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled. Noah had only made him smile that wide once before, and it was after they watched three hours of Project Runway re-runs.

The soprano climbed to his feet, and for two terrible seconds, Noah thought he was going to leave.

But he moved towards the living room, a small room with a tiny couch and a few book shelves. Noah followed him after a moment of hesitation, snagging a tee shirt off the loveseat as he went.

He couldn't help but feel like the living room was so much more _comfortable _with Kurt running his finger down the spines of old books, with his fancy shoes making that clicking noise on the floor, with his blue eyes scanning the walls.

He couldn't help but feel like his apartment was _incomplete_ without Kurt strutting around in it.

Noah watched as he plucked a mini disco ball off the fireplace mantel and held it up to the light.

"Is this-?"

"-the disco ball from your locker?" He blushed. He hadn't even realized he still had that. Kurt's eyes were curious. "I stole it. Sophomore year."

Kurt let out a tinkling laugh that made Noah's heart jump into his throat. "Well, I'm taking it back now."

"No way!" He forced affection out of his voice and replaced it with indignation. "It took me forever to figure out your combination! I worked hard for that thing." He took a few steps toward Kurt, raising his eyebrows warningly.

"Yes, well, I spent exactly four hours looking for it. I deserve to have it back." Kurt snapped back, his smile still brightly set on his face. Noah reached for it, attempting to snatch it out of Kurt's small hand, but the soprano caught him the forearm and tugged.

Hard.

So hard, in fact, that Noah was pulled flush against Kurt's small body.

The disco ball bounced out of their hands and under the couch, forgotten.

Noah stared at Kurt's slightly parted lips and tried to remember how they felt against his skin.

A moment later, he found out.

Kurt's lips pressed into the soft place where his neck met his shoulder, teeth barely scraping over the skin. Noah froze.

Kurt lifted his head, eyes meeting Noah's, and Noah wished on every star in the sky that the smaller man would kiss him.

His full lips were so close that Noah could feel his breath ghosting over his mouth, he could feel the heat radiating from them. Their noses were touching.

Yet, Kurt never closed that tiny gap.

Noah's insides melted. His knees felt like they were going to give out.

He just hoped it wasn't visible.

* * *

**Review, please. **


	4. You Could Stay

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**_Again, the italics are memories. _  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Kurt's feathery fingers slipped over the old soccer ball that was propped in the corner of Noah's leather couch as he sat down.

Crusted dirt crumbled under his fingertips.

_"Puck!"_

_He kicked it once, and it was sent flying towards the goal. His hazel eyes found the small figure near the sidelines, giving a feeble wave of his fingers. Puck jogged toward his friend, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Sup, Hummel?"_

_The priss wrinkled his nose. "You're disgusting."_

_Puck glanced down, taking in the grass and dirt that had collected on his tee shirt. "Yeah, guess so." _

_Kurt nodded, and then seemed to remember why he was there. "I was wondering if you'd be my partner."_

_"I don't swing that way."_

_"No, Puckerman, for Glee!"  
_

_"The duvet thing?"_

_"__Duet_._" _

_"Yeah, sure." Puck's left eyebrow twitched upward as he flashed Kurt his best stud smile. "So, wanna kick a goal?"_

_Kurt scoffed and motioned toward his legs. "Do you even know how expensive these pants were? Plus, you should understand the fact that _running_ isn't exactly one of my favorite things to do. Ever. Under any circumstances."_

_Puck laughed, watching Kurt's blue eyes sparkle at throaty sound. "You don't even have to run, Hummel! Come here, let me show you."_

_He proceeded, then, to drag Kurt by his expensive, high-collared shirt sleeve toward the center of the soccer field. Kurt's protests were ignored completely._

_Placing the ball at Kurt's feet, Puck moved to stand behind him. "Now, just look at the goal - At the _goal, _Hummel, not at the ball - and kick it as hard as you can with the side of your foot."_

_"These shoes are -"_

_"Just kick it."_

_He did. Very, very lightly. It traveled a few feeble feet. Puck sighed and went to retrieve it. _

_Once the ball was back by Kurt's right foot, Puck moved close to him and placed a hand carefully on the soprano's upper thigh. "Look, feel the power come from this muscle, alright? Use your quad and it'll go a lot farther."_

_Kurt leaned back into him, his head bumping Puck's shoulder, and nodded ever so gently. Puck trampled back a few steps._

_Kurt swung his leg and delivered an almost perfect kick. _

"Do you still play?"

Noah looked up, meeting Kurt's cool eyes. "Sorry?"

"Soccer?"

"Yeah, sometimes." He played every Saturday at the park down the road. Usually, he could pull together a large enough group to start a game. Sometimes Sam or Mike would join him. "It was never my favorite sport. Lots of running."

Kurt nodded, pushing the ball off the couch and took it's place, shifting comfortably on the leather. At Kurt's prompting, Noah sat down beside him.

The leather was cool under his skin; he loved the feel. He remembered buying the couch from Finn when he turned 21, when they were still talking. Noah wondered if Kurt recognized it from the Hudson house.

"Do you still talk to Finn?"

Kurt's fingers slipped through his hair, fixing his already perfect bangs as he contemplated the question. Noah could only remember one time that they were messy.

_Puck traced his lips, slid his finger down the soft skin on his throat, down his chest. It rose and fell with his soft breathing. _

_Puck couldn't think of anything more beautiful than a sleeping Kurt after they'd committed several dirty deeds. Puck felt his pulse quicken at the thought. _

_Kurt turned over in his sleep, away from Puck, and mumbled something about Alexander McQueen. Feeling bold, Puck reached out and plowed his fingers through Kurt's soft hair, feeling a slight thrill at the taboo. _

_When Kurt woke up later, he would squawk about the condition of his perfect locks and leave immediately to fix it._

_Later, Puck would realize that his hands smelled faintly like strawberries.  
_

"Sometimes, he calls to check up on me. As if I needed to be checked up on." Silently, Noah thanked God for Finn and his over protectiveness. Kurt was rolling his pretty eyes at the ceiling, but there was a soft tick in the side of his mouth, like he was on the verge of laughing.

"That's good." Noah managed to say quietly, lacing and unlacing his fingers in a nervous habit he'd picked up over the years. Kurt nodded.

"We've never really been the same after..." He cocked his head to the side. Noah remembered. Kurt had nearly drowned himself in tears the night Finn had yelled at him in his old basement room. Noah had gotten a phone call at 3:30 in the morning.

Kurt climbed to his feet, long eyelashes blinking rapidly like he'd just realized where he was. "I should be going. It's late."

Noah snapped into a standing position, fully aware that his lips were pulled into a full pout, and nearly whined, "But you've just got here."

"There's always tomorrow, Noah." He crossed the room in a few long strides and placed a soft kiss on the apple of Noah's cheek. "It was good to see you again. I need to go."

Suddenly, Noah was overwhelmed with the feeling that if he let Kurt walk out now, he'd leave just like he did before, without a goodbye or explanation. The fear pulled him into a choke-hold, so he couldn't stop himself when he pressed a lingering kiss into the soprano's mouth.

Kurt looked up at him through his thick eyelashes, the smile on his beautiful face giving a clear message. "That's what I've been waiting for, thank you for finally being a man," it told Noah without words, making him grin a little.

Noah kissed him a second time, liking the way Kurt's lips felt familiar to him, liking the way they felt right, and whispered, "You could stay."

Noah needed Kurt.

He just hoped it wasn't visible.

* * *

**review, por favor. **


	5. Why

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**_Again, the italics are memories. _  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Noah woke up on the living room floor. He let his head roll to the side, taking in the old Persian rug beneath him.

He distinctly remembered never making it to the bedroom.

There was a soft blanket pulled up to his waist, protecting his modesty. By the looks of things, Kurt had dragged it off Noah's bed before they'd collapsed on the floor in a spent heap.

His body cracked and moaned as he dragged himself upright, pulling the blanket with him and desperately seeking his sweatpants.

"I put them in the washer." Noah flipped his head around too quickly; his neck gave an unappreciative and loud crack. Kurt was leaning against the door frame, dressed in a tee shirt that was at least three sizes too big for him and a pair of Watchmen boxers that Noah definitely recognized from his own collection. "We made a mess of things."

Vaguely, Noah wondered if he was talking about their clothes or of their relationship. "Thank you."

He nodded and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Noah's taut torso. Carefully, he pressed a kiss to the jock's collar bone, a soft and fluttery caress that immediately made Puck yearn for more.

Noah had never been addicted to kisses. He could kiss anyone and still get the same feeling. The same bland feeling that stimulated him physically and lacked severely in the emotional department.

Until he kissed Kurt Hummel.

_He was angry. So, incredibly angry. Kurt's blue eyes were wide, fearful. Puck didn't really care._

_"Kurt, you're being really stupid! He doesn't fucking love you, you idiot!"_

_"Who are you to say who loves me or not, Puckerman? You have _no _idea who I am! You have the _faintest _inkling to what things are like for me, and it's only because I-"_

_Puck grabbed him then, pinning his hands on the wall above his head, pressing his body against the smaller boy. Kurt whimpered. Puck realized that he didn't have anything to say; he couldn't talk Kurt into understanding that Blaine was never going to love him the same way that Puck did. That Puck always had._

_So, pushing away any fear of rejection, Puck bent his head, lips hovering over Kurt's, and whispered, "Kurt Hummel, you are a big idiot." _

_Then, using every amazing technique he'd learned over his badass years, he pressed fiery kisses into Kurt's waiting lips. _

_When he pulled away, his skin tingled and his heart was racing. Kurt's chest rose and fell with his lungs. His long fingers traced Puck's face as if he wanted to memorize every line. _

_And from then on, Puck _craved _Kurt's kisses, his touch, his breathy moans. _

So he really couldn't help it when he captured Kurt's lips with his own, enjoying the familiar rush at the contact. Kurt was smiling into his mouth.

* * *

"There's coffee." He held out a mug, both hands wrapped firmly around it like he was deathly afraid to drop it. Noah took the cup carefully from his grasp. "Two sugars, no cream, right?"

"One when I feel chubby."

"Can we talk?" Noah looked up from the swirling black substance in his mug. Kurt's eyes were serious. He jerked his head, prompting Kurt to continue. "I know that I left rather...abruptly after graduation, but you have to understand..."

_Puck rolled over, putting an arm out to pull Kurt closer to him, to feel his body warmth and kiss him good morning. _

_But the end was empty._

_The sheets were cold._

_When he went to the Hummel house, his room was gutted. His closet was empty. _

_There was only one Polaroid tacked to the gray wall._

_It was of Puck, asleep in bed, with a stream of sunlight resting on his face._

_Puck had ripped it up into little pieces and flushed it down the toilet. _

"I woke up and you were gone." Kurt paused. Noah had obviously interrupted him mid-sentence. He realized he didn't care. "Kurt, I woke up _and you were gone_. You didn't even have the decency to write me a letter or something. I didn't know where you went until your dad hired me and I overheard him talking about New York. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Noah dared him to stay he did, but Kurt only sighed, crossing his arms over the striped button-down he was wearing. Noah recognized it from his own closet. "I was just...making it easier. It was inevitable, Noah. It was going to happen eventually. I was just the first one to execute something!"

"I wouldn't have down that to you." Noah said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Kurt was silent for awhile. He picked at the fraying cuff of his shirt, ever changing eyes narrowed and doubtful. Noah bit the inside of his cheek and waited.

"I couldn't stay here, Noah," The soprano said finally, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his chin on his hand. Noah dropped his eyes to the cup of coffee in front of him. "I had an opportunity to escape this cow town and I took it. I'm not sorry that I left."

Noah stood up. "I have to work. You should go."

Kurt sighed, but climbed to his feet. He snagged his fancy shirt off the couch and tucked it carefully under his arm. Noah didn't ask for his button-down. Before he left, Kurt kissed Noah's forehead, his lips making the mechanic's skin tingle, and walked to the door.

"You're coming to the reunion tonight, aren't you?"

Noah shrugged a shoulder, indifferent. "If I don't have to work."

Kurt smiled and padded away, the door closing behind him with a soft snap.

Noah wanted to go to the reunion so badly it hurt.

He just hoped it wasn't visible.

* * *

**Please review. It'll make my day. **


	6. Because He Loved Him

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**_Again, the italics are memories. _  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

_Puck wasn't exactly the romantic type. He bought flowers and stuff, but he didn't go all out. _

_Until Kurt mentioned that he liked roses._

_And his favorite romantic movie was The Titanic._

_And he'd rather snuggle by a fire than go out to see a movie._

_So suddenly, Puck _was_ buying soft blankets and a Blu-ray version of the Leonardo DiCaprio movie. Suddenly, he was buying roses by the dozen and writing stupid loves notes._

_Suddenly, Puck was the romantic type.  
_

Noah arrived late.

In his dirty tee shirt from work.

With a single rose wrapped in newspaper.

When he fell through the door, everyone swiveled in their chairs, interrupted and annoyed. Noah whispered a soft apology, eyes flitting around the auditorium, looking for that familiar shock of perfect brown hair.

He found him sitting beside a goofy looking, incredibly tall man with broad shoulders and a dopey expression that Noah immediately recognized as Finn Hudson.

He shuffled down the isles, trying very hard not to trip over his own clumsy feet, and dropped swiftly into the empty seat beside Kurt. Finn didn't even look up; his eyes were locked on the pamphlet in his hands.

Noah leaned over, summing up a little bit of that cocky persona he used to have in high school, and whispered into the shell of Kurt's ear, "Hey. I made it."

A smile slipped itself onto Kurt's naturally red lips. "I see that."

As nonchalantly as he could, Noah dropped the rose into Kurt's lap and reached across him to tap Finn softly on the arm. His old best friend met his eyes and the huge, familiar grin filled his entire face. Noah whispered a greeting that Finn returned with a little jerk of his head and they focused their attention to the stage.

* * *

"...Unfortunately, Mercedes couldn't make it; she had a show in L.A. tonight." Kurt was saying to a group of old cheerleaders that had all requested information on the diva.

Noah was standing beside Finn, a drink in his hand. They had purposefully retreated from the stifling group of peers together, in search of some peace and quiet.

"He's still the same, isn't he?" Finn ran a hand through his hair. Noah smiled as Kurt reached up to fix his bangs. "Not that you would know, I guess. You guys weren't exactly friends."

Noah felt his insides twist. His heart hurt. "He's still...fabulous."

Finn let out a little bark of laughter. "So, man. What've you been up to? A wife? Kids? College? What?"

"Jesus, man, I'm only 25." Noah smoothed his dirty tee shirt. "I went to college to be an engineer...Ended up a mechanic."

_"So you cannot ever have kids." It wasn't a question; Puck glanced up from his comic, meeting Kurt's marine eyes. _

_"Nope." _

_Kurt slipped the comic away from him, tucking it carefully under his thigh when Puck went to snatch it. "Noah, weren't you just whining about your future and how you're going to be alone? You want a family."_

_He didn't remember saying anything distinctly close to that. "Maybe you just were thinking that."_

_"Last night. After...When we were cuddling. We talked about our future. Don't you remember?"_

_Something told him that he definitely should. "Yeah. Of course." _

_"You want a family." Kurt repeated, pushing away Puck's hand as he tried to dig for his favorite Spiderman issue. "And yet, you got a vasectomy?"_

_"I was being responsible." Puck shrugged a shoulder. _

_"But you want a family." He sounded so sure of himself.  
_

_"Sure, baby. Whatever you say." And he stole a kiss, smiling when Kurt melted against him. _

"That's basically it. What about you? Kids?"

"One. Zachrey. He's a cool kid." Finn looked into his punch, brown eyes searching for something in the cup. Noah recognized the look from their high school years; something was bothering him, and he wanted to let it out. A few seconds later, he did. "Puck, I just want you to know...Everything that happened with Qu-"

"I get it." He saved his friend the trouble. Finn gave him a grateful smile and tossed his plastic cup into the trashcan beside him.

"I better go. Facebook me or something, will you? I can't go another seven years without talking to you."

"Will do."

* * *

He left early, not bothering to wait for the end.

He decided to walk home; William McKinley was only a few blocks from his apartment and the air was crisp and cool, settling nicely on his shoulders and bared arms.

He was halfway out of the parking lot when a warm hand slipped into his. Noah didn't have to look over to know who it was.

They walked in silence, Noah clutching tightly onto Kurt's hand like he was afraid that the soprano would slip away again. The air around him felt warmer with Kurt near him; it felt easier to breathe, as though Kurt was his oxygen.

He wondered, briefly, if Kurt was planning to stay the night again, or if he was merely walking Noah home as a pleasantry. Either way, it made him happy to have Kurt close to him.

It was only when they were climbing the steps to Noah's apartment that Kurt spoke.

"Thank you for the flower." He gestured toward his lapel, where the flower was pinned carefully to his blazer. Noah jerked his head.

"No problem."

Kurt stopped him when they reached the top step. He took Noah by the collar and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flush together, and placed a kiss onto Noah's full lips. Immediately aching for more, Noah returned it swiftly, heated and lustful, fingers curling around the belt loops of Kurt's 200 dollar jeans.

When Kurt's tongue swept across his bottom lip, Noah knew there was no way he could let him leave.

So he pressed the soprano against his front door, loving the way he let out a breathy moan at the sudden shift, and proceeded to nip and lick his way down Kurt's exposed neck, leaving his mark on the all too addicting skin.

His hands traveled over Kurt's body, pushing all the buttons that he knew Kurt loved, pushing the buttons that only he knew how to push.

Because he wanted Kurt to love him enough to stay.

Because he loved Kurt more than anything in the entire world.

He just hoped it wasn't _too _visible.

* * *

**Please review. It'll make my day. **


	7. That Guy

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**_Again, the italics are memories. _  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Noah woke up with a soft head on his chest, an arm wrapped loosely around his waist, a leg entwined with his.

For a second, he basked in the glory of waking up with someone warm beside him, of the gentle, comforting breathes that Kurt let out as he slept, brushing over Noah's skin.

He ran his fingers over the skin stretched tightly over Kurt's back, closing his eyes to the sun that was streaming through his bedroom window.

Staring at the inside his bright eyelids, Noah tried to remember the first time he woke up beside Kurt Hummel.

_Puck's eyes slid open, taking in that pretty face on the pillow beside him. He wondered if he was dreaming; Kurt had been a regular in his fantasies. _

_But as he reached out, tracing the boy's pouting bottom lip, he doubted it. Nothing was ever this realistic in his dreams. _

_His fingertips traveled down the soprano's chest, following his - for a boy - curvy side, and stopped at his naked hip, liking the way his hand rested on top of his warm skin. _

_It registered then that Puck had slept with his best friend._

_His mentor, his confidant. The person he could always count on, the person he had nurtured a burning lust for. _

_He wondered if this would change this._

_He wondered if Kurt even loved him. _

_It seemed unlikely, since he was merely Kurt's rebound. _

_Since the night before, Blaine had broken Kurt's heart, and Kurt had come running into Puck's arms. _

_Puck's hand clenched on Kurt's hip. He snugged closer, pulling Kurt to his chest, and hoped that when he finally woke up, he wouldn't run away. _

He had, though. Noah remembered waking up alone. He confronted Kurt the next day at school, but he hadn't acted like anything was different.

Until he turned up at Puck's house the next night.

And the next.

And the next.

He remembered their routine. Kurt would arrive around 11:30; they would be naked by 11:31.

Harmless sex, that's all it ever was.

Until Noah had unwillingly fallen in love with him.

"Noah?"

He opened his eyes and met a soft smile. "Good morning."

Kurt sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his marine eyes. Taking the sheet with him, like Noah hadn't seen every inch of his body before, he stood and padded softly to the window. "What time is it?"

"9:30." He barely had to glance at the clock; Kurt always woke around the same time.

Noah watched Kurt tie his cheap linen sheet around his waist and stretch his arms, the soft muscles in his back rippling ever so slightly. "I have to go."

"What?"

Kurt met his eyes. "To see my dad, Noah."

"Oh." He became extremely interested in his thumbnail. Kurt moved back toward the bed and placed a kiss on Noah's forehead. "Can I come?"

_Puck had been scared shitless when he met Burt Hummel. The guy looked like he could kick Puck into next January. _

_"You dating my kid?" He had said, his arms crossing over his chest. _

_"Hell no." Puck immediately regretted his words; Burt raised both his eyebrows. "I mean...No, sir. I'm...We're not...We're friends, I guess." _

_"We're not friends." Kurt's voice floated from the doorway. Burt's eyebrows nearly disappeared under his hat. "We're just forced to work together for an idiotic assignment that Mr. Shue is -"_

_"We're friends."_

_Burt grunted. _

_"Use a condom."_

_Kurt's jaw nearly dropped to his chest._

"You should stay here."

Noah's hazel eyes flicked up. Kurt was walking around the room, searching for his numerous articles of clothing, thin fingers sliding over band tee shirts and pairs of jeans that Noah had left on the floor. He stood up and pulled on a random pair of pajama pants, following Kurt as he strutted confidently into the kitchen.

"So if this how it's going to be?" He didn't mean for it to come off hostile; the words just fell out of his mouth that way. Kurt shimmied into his tight skinny jeans and let out a long sigh.

"How what's going to be, Noah?"

"It's like high school all over again, isn't it?" He leaned against the doorway, trying very hard not to look angry. "You just want to fuck." Kurt blinked twice, his mouth parting like he wanted to say something, but couldn't force it off his tongue. "You don't want a relationship or a family. You're going to leave again, aren't you? You're going to go back to that perfect life in New York and leave me here. Again."

Kurt pulled on his designer vest, lips pressed into a tight line. "Noah, I have tried to explain to you before, I didn't purposefully leave without-"

"I love you. I always have, Kurt. You know that."

_Kurt climbed into the bathtub, sinking under the hot water, moaning slightly when Puck pulled him carefully onto his lap. His head rolled back, resting against one of Noah's broad shoulders, and together they let out a soft sigh of relaxation. _

_Puck rubbed circles into his arms, kissing that little spot under his ear. "Tired?"_

_"A little." His eyes were closed. _

_"We could do this, you know." Puck moved his lips to Kurt's collarbone. _

_"Do what?"_

_"You know...this. Together. After graduation."_

_"Mmmm."_

_Puck smoothed Kurt's hair. "We could buy that apartment, you know? Go to college and stuff. Be together." Kurt was silent, but his hand clenched on Puck's thigh. "Kurt, I have to tell you something. I think that I lo-"_

_The boy let out a little snore. Puck sighed and pressed a kiss into the crown of his head._

Kurt was refusing to meet his eyes. He threw his scarf over his neck and twisted it into a fancy knot that Noah could never even try to attempt.

"Noah...Can we talk about this later, please? I haven't even started my moisturizing routine." He snatched his messenger bag off Noah's couch. Noah wrapped his arms, still built despite the lack of weight lifting_, _around his chest.

"Kurt." His voice was dangerously low. Kurt hesitated, one foot out the door. "If you walk out that door, I swear, it won't ever open for you again. I won't be that guy. Understand?"

Kurt reached out, grasping the doorknob in his fingers. His face was sad, maybe even confused, as he took another step toward the hallway. "I understand, Noah."

Noah wanted Kurt to stay more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life.

He just hoped it was _exceptionally_ visible.

* * *

**Reviews make my day. :))) xoxo**


	8. A Million Pieces

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**_Again, the italics are memories. _  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

He didn't really know what he was expecting.

Maybe he automatically assumed that calling Kurt out would make him stay. Make him realize, finally, how much he meant to Noah, and how much Noah meant to him.

Maybe, though, he just assumed that Kurt would leave.

Noah couldn't remember why he'd said it. He just knew he had.

_"You just want to fuck."_

The words rang in his ears. He felt stupid. Incredibly, boyishly stupid. They weren't in high school anymore. He couldn't screw up and just apologize.

Once you screw up, your done.

Especially with people like Kurt, people who expect nothing less or more than the stated, the obvious.

And Noah had definitely just stepped (or jumped, possibly) out of the obvious and stated.

Kurt's fingers were closed loosely around the door knob, the contrast between the perfect, porcelain skin and the withering, cracked doorknob making things a bit more realistic for Noah. He felt his shoulder blades pressing into the wall; he was suddenly uncomfortable and had to straighten up.

_"If you walk out that door, I swear, it won't ever open for you again. I won't be that guy. Understand?"_

Kurt's lips were pressed into a thin line, a sure sign that he was upset. But about what? The idiotic, hurtful things that had just tumbled out of Noah's mouth, or the fact that he was about to lose his best (and possibly only) friend in Lima?

Noah's fingernails dug into his palm.

Kurt's booted foot stepped dangerously close to the hallway outside Noah's front door.

_"Por siempre." Kurt's thin fingers traced around Puck's navel. _

_The jock shifted in bed, wrapping an arm tightly around Kurt's soft form. "Sounds sexy."_

_The fingers poked his stomach. "Directly translated, for always."  
_

_"Like forever?" He wondered, briefly, if Kurt was trying to convey a hidden message in a foreign language.  
_

_A small smile danced across Kurt's swollen lips. "Exactly. Forever."_

_Noah never was good at riddles, so he let his fingers follow Kurt's spine."Still sounds sexy."  
_

Noah dropped his eyes. He hadn't watched Kurt leave the first time, and he wasn't going to watch him the second. His heart felt as if someone had stolen it out of his chest, promising good intentions, and stomped on it numerous times before trying to hand it back.

He turned away from the door, unable to stand the anticipation.

He sank into the leather couch, comforted slightly by the familiar sound of the squeaking fabric, and waited for the telltale sign that Kurt had made his choice.

Ten seconds later, he got it.

The door shut with a soft click, and a little gust of wind made a puffing noise.

_"Noah?"_

_"Hmm?" He was looking through his phone, deleting his text messages._

_"Why are we friends? We don't like the same things. We can never agree on anything. You have a disgusting taste in tee shirts." Puck's eyes flickered down to his chest. He was wearing a Dr Pepper shirt. "Why are we friends?"  
_

_Puck looked up, blinking. Kurt's marine eyes were wide, curious, while one finger traced his bottom lip, as it always did when he was thinking. Unable to think of a good enough answer, Puck shrugged a shoulder. "We work, baby. Don't know why, but we work."_

Noah dropped his face in his hands.

He felt like the weight of the world had been placed onto his shaking shoulders, too heavy for him to bare.

He refused to cry. Not even one tear escaped him; his hatred for cliches kept them locked behind his eyelids.

At the same time, he couldn't be angry with Kurt.

He didn't love him; what more was there to say? It couldn't be helped or fixed.

Noah felt stupid. Kurt had made it clear enough...Hadn't he?

He dragged himself upright; he couldn't stay on the couch. He fell onto his bed, face down in a pillow that smelled like Kurt's hair.

Suddenly, he was exhausted.

Suddenly, he felt as though he needed to sleep for days.

Suddenly, things weren't easy anymore.

Suddenly, Kurt was gone.

Suddenly, Noah's heart was broken into a million little pieces, scattered at his feet.

He just hoped it wasn't visible.

* * *

When he woke, his pillow was soaked with salty water that he hoped wasn't (but obvious was) from his eyes.

When he woke, there was a warm hand on his shoulder.

When Noah finally woke up, he was surprised by who was sitting beside him.

He just hoped it wasn't visible.

* * *

**Who likes cliff hangers? *raises hand* **

**:)**

**REVIEWWWWW.  
**

**More soon.**

**Review, and maybe it'll be up _sooner_. :D  
**


	9. Remarkable

**Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

**_Again, the italics are memories. _  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Noah felt heat from the hand seep through his tee shirt, burning his skin. It was heavy, clammy, and definitely not the touch of the one person he wanted it to be.

Rolling over, he met a pair of warm, brown eyes.

"Hey, Puckerman."

Noah wanted to shove Burt's hand away and fall back asleep.

His heart felt heavy, drained. He scrubbed a hand over his face, checking his eyes discreetly for wetness, and dragged himself into a sitting position.

Because Noah was an adult.

He couldn't cry or punch or scream away his problems.

But all he wanted to do was sleep.

Fall back asleep for hours. Maybe for days. Months, even. He just wanted to sleep away any stinging memories that somehow kept floating to the front of his brain.

_"Can't you stay?" He placed a hand on the small of Kurt's naked back as the soprano sat up, searching for his expensive shirt. _

_"No, Noah, I can't." His words were almost biting. He pushed Puck's hand away, smooth cotton replacing his warm fingers. Puck propped himself up on his elbows, eyes searching Kurt's face. _

_"What's up, baby?" _

_"I have a name. I prefer it." _

_Puck blinked twice. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"_

_Kurt let out a long breath, hands dropping from his shirt, where they'd just been working through fancy buttons. He tilted his head, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel dirty. Soiled. Imperfect."_

_"Because you slept with me?" Kurt looked down at his lap. Puck sat up and pressed a fluttering kiss onto the back of his neck, liking the way Kurt sighed a little. "You should feel sexy. Beautiful. Fierce. Adorable. Sexy."_

_Kurt turned his head a little, meeting Puck's eyes. There was the beginning of a smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. "Despite your lack in descriptive words, you always seem to find the right thing to say."_

_Puck laughed and grabbed him around the middle, pulling him back under the covers._

"Puckerman. Puckerman!"

He shook his head. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, you didn't turn up for work today, so I got worried and stopped by. I think this is the first day you've ever missed." Burt scratched his head and glanced around awkwardly. His eyes found the picture, the one of Kurt, asleep, and they narrowed considerably. "Is that-?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." He plowed through Burt's question, avoiding catastrophe. The older man nodded curtly and took a step backward, toward the door.

"Puckerman, are you alright?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to let everything pour out of him, the love and hate and stupid mistakes he made.

The one-sided feelings, the unbearable way Kurt left him 7 years ago.

The unbearable way Kurt had left him that morning.

"Yeah, sir, I'm fine."

_Kurt rested his hand in his chin, marine eyes locked onto Puck's face. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_He wasn't. He felt used. _

_One apology from Blaine, and Kurt was back in his arms. _

_One amazing night with Puck, and Kurt was gone. _

_He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Kurt raised one eyebrow, but didn't pursue the subject. He tapped his pencil on the notebook in front of him, letting out a long, tired sigh. "How do you write a love letter that doesn't sound completely ridiculous when read aloud?"_

_Puck felt a familiar tugging in his heart. He slammed back his chair and stood up, unable to take it anymore. Kurt dropped his pencil in surprise. "You write it to someone who actually _cares_, Kurt."_

_Using every technique Rachel had exhibited in her storm-outs during Glee, Puck made a dramatic, stomping exit. _

"You look like someone just died or something."

Noah glanced down at his own hands, finding the thin cut that Kurt had caused the first day he'd arrived. He wondered if maybe, despite how unforgivably corny it sounded, his heart had been ripped into so many pieces that it had finally given up on being happy.

"Has Kurt left for New York yet?" It fell out of his mouth on accident, as though his (unhappy) heart had suddenly taken control of his tongue.

All at once, he did and didn't want to hear the answer.

Because if Kurt had left already, all hope was lost.

If he hadn't, then Noah would cling to that little glimmer of hope left inside him.

Both of which - most likely - did not have good outcomes.

Mr. Hummel stared at him, one eyebrow raised up and under his hat. "Son, when I got here, Kurt was sitting at your kitchen table. I think he just jumped in the shower to..."

Suddenly, the world stopped.

It was no longer turning; Burt was halted, mid-sentence.

Noah felt his eyes glass over.

He couldn't process it.

Sitting at his kitchen table?

Noah tried desperately to understand.

He had..._stayed_?

Closed the door and sat down, waiting for Noah to appear from his bedroom?

"Mr. Hummel, I'll be right back."

His feet were moving too entirely slow; he felt sluggish, like someone had suddenly turned on the slow motion switch. He grasped the bathroom doorknob and pulled; the flimsy lock had never worked correctly.

There was a familiar voice, soft and feminine, singing a song that Noah just didn't have the brain power to recognize.

He stared, unable to do anything but.

The shower curtain separated them, a flimsy screen.

Forgetting everything (the fact that he still had clothes on, the fact that Burt was in the house, the fact that Kurt might still be mad at him for the things he said), he pulled it back and stepped inside.

Kurt's back was to him, the water pouring from his clean, dirt brown hair down his spine in an tantalizingly sexy way.

Noah didn't know how to feel; there were so many emotions flooding him, tugging him in so many directions.

But the strongest, he noticed, was the one of headache-fixing, heart-repairing, sigh-inducing relief.

Relief that somehow, for some reason, Kurt had decided that he was _worth _staying for.

Worth waiting for.

Worth giving a goodbye.

Because Kurt _loved him. _

Noah was so happy that he wanted to sweep Kurt into his arms and hold him for days.

He just hoped it was _remarkably _visible.

* * *

**REVIEWWWW**.

**More soon.  
**

**Possible sexy shower times to ensue next chapter. **

**Maybe.  
**

**Mayyyyybe if I get enough reviews. ;)  
**

**xoxoxo.  
**


	10. Happy

** :) Good god, it's been awhile, hasn't it?**

**For that, I sorely apologize. I've been MUY busy lately.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You stayed."

The words sounded garbled, like they somehow clung to his lips.

Noah reached out a hand, touching Kurt's rippling shoulder blade with his fingertips, not trusting his eyes enough to believe it was real.

He wondered why.

Why he was so incredibly lucky.

Why Kurt, despite the hurtful things Noah had said before, had decided that he was worth staying for.

Because love, he had decided long ago, wasn't always worth it.

_"He loves you, you know."_

_Puck's eyes met Mercedes' across the table. He felt his heart jump into his throat, his hand clench around his black coffee. "That's funny, Mercedes, because he left me alone in this cow town. Without a phone call or text or letter or _anything._ I haven't had much experience with it, but I'm pretty sure that isn't love."_

_She pursed her lips. "Noah, he made a promise to himself."_

_She'd only recently began to call him by his real name, after he'd turned up on her doorstep, sobbing and searching desperately for Kurt. He shook his mug a little, watching the contents swirl. "Yeah, to leave the second he got that chance. I know. But was it really that hard to say goodbye?"_

_"Kurt's confusing; there are things that _I _don't understand. All I know is that he loves you, Noah. More than you or I can even begin to realize. Okay?"_

He hadn't really believed her, not then.

Now, though, he realized that maybe he had been wrong.

Because Kurt loved him.

Kurt needed him.

Kurt wanted to be with him.

Kurt had just hoped that it wasn't visible.

Noah felt Kurt shift in his arms, felt his fingers find Noah's face, felt a kiss being pressed onto his jaw. Noah's arms tightened around the soprano, pulling him close, basking in the warmth of the water and the heat from Kurt's body.

Kurt's hands peeled off Noah's soaked tee shirt, fingertips hungrily racing over his skin, before Noah's lips crashed down on his, ardent and starving.

They moved together, exploring like they had just discovered each other, racing to feel that wholeness again, racing to hear each other moan.

For the first time, Noah felt like Kurt was finally his.

Noah, for the first time in what felt like _years_, was incredibly, unabridged, passionately _happy. _

He just hoped it was visible. _  
_

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**

**More later.**

**xoxo.  
**


	11. The End

**Ohh dear. It's been incredibly long. I was thinking of just leaving it as it was, because I wasn't sure that I could write a very eloquent last chapter...But here goes. :)**

**Please review. It helps.  
**

* * *

New York was cloudy that day, the air thick with moisture. Wind blew between the tall buildings, whistling sounds ringing through the loud city.

Not that you could hear them over the taxi cab drivers. Or the irate business men on their cell phones. Or the homeless, shouting about doomsday.

Noah tightened the strap on his duffel bag. He felt out of place with the people streaming around him, all in a rush to be somewhere. He was out of familiar territory, out of his comfort zone.

He felt completely alone.

A warm hand slipped into his, squeezing his fingers so tightly that the tips started to turn purple from lack of circulation. Noah's hazel eyes left the crowd of people pushing around them and found Kurt, small, beautiful Kurt, beaming up at him. The look in his eyes, the undeniable happiness and affection inside his teal irises, made Noah want to pick him up and swing him around.

He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he had finally found someone who loved him, who needed him, who was absolutely _perfect _for him. That no matter what, Noah would never leave Kurt's side, never stop loving him, never hurt him. That he had everything he wanted beside him, clutching his hand.

Instead, though, he just pressed the smallest of kisses into Kurt's strawberry scented hair.

Because he was sure that everything, _everything_, was visible.

* * *

END. :)

**Yes, I know it's short. That's how I wanted it to be. **

**Yes, Noah went to New York to be with Kurt. There's no freakin' way that Kurt would stay in Lima, not even for Noah. **

**At least in my world. :P  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please review and, if you're not too busy, check out my other stuff. It would mean so much. **

**Thank you for sticking with me and for the reviews. :)  
**


End file.
